One example of the liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet printer. The ink jet printer includes an ink jet recording head for discharging ink (hereinafter, abbreviated as a “recording head”) on a carriage. The carriage has a substantially box shape and forms an ink cartridge receiving chamber for receiving an ink cartridge for supplying ink to the recording head.
A head unit including the recording head and an ink receiving portion that receives ink supplied from the ink cartridge is mounted on the bottom of the ink cartridge receiving chamber. A contact to be in contact with a terminal of an information storage medium (e.g., a non-volatile memory) storing various kinds of information about the ink cartridge (e.g., information on color and the amount of ink remaining) of the ink cartridge is disposed on a wall of the ink cartridge receiving chamber. An electronic substrate to be connected to the information storage medium via the contact is provided (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
JP-A-2003-266896